The Girl in the Red Dress
by lakritsnr1
Summary: This is the movie from Steve's perspective. Rated T because I feel anything less is kinda childish. PLease comment.


**A/n: Hello, and welcome to my new world of non-Narutadness (please applaud me). I'm thinking of actually starting to write fanfics a bit more often. Based on movies and books. cartoons count. Not anime/manga. I've grown kinda bored with that.**

**This fanfic is based from the movie Sleepover (2004) and I do not own the rights to this movie in any way. This is just what I feel Steve was thinking and feeling as he saw Julie.**

**Please, comment.  
**

I was in the car with my best friend talking about the upcoming dance. We were going to go to my place first so I could get changed and have a shower. As I stopped at a sign a girl in a red dress came skateboarding in front of us. I'm not sure what happened, but suddenly everything was in slow-motion and I realized that she was the most beautiful human I had ever seen. It all ended to quickly as she reached the sidewalk again and she did a small trick before moving on.

"Who was that?" I asked with my breath in my throat. Gregg just shrugged and gave me one of his 'who-the-heck-knows'-smiles.

"She looked good." I just nodded and started to drive again, but now instead of looking forward to the dance, which I had in fact not looked forward to that much, my mind was filled with the picture of the girl in the red dress. I knew I recognized her from somewhere, but I just couldn't figure out from where.

When we arrived at my house I more or less rushed to the year-books. I figured I must have seen her in school, so she must be in one of those. Gregg just sighed and followed inside, shutting the door after himself.

"Dude, it's not like there isn't a ton of girls just waiting for you to look in their direction. Why bother with this one?" He mumbled something else as he followed me. I took out the year-book from my junior high and walked towards the living room. Gregg was already in front of me. "You think that is the girl?"

"Hard to tell, it was dark." I sighed as I watched an old black-and-white photo of a young girl. Gregg was in my living room, probably playing billiard with himself. I entered the room with my mind filled with thoughts of the girl. Or rather woman, she had not looked that much of a girl this evening.

"You know, I think this is the girl. I knew I recognized her from somewhere." I looked up. "I think I knew her in my grade-school or something."

"So?" Gregg sighed as the white ball rolled down into one of the corners. At least I had some of his attention now.

"She grew up nice." Very nice indeed. "Drama club, basketball, debate team." Smart girl, good, I liked smart girls. I smiled as I read the last part. "Hobbies: hot dogs, skateboarding and napping."

"Steve, what are you doing?" Gregg gave me one of his 'seriously-dude'-smiles. "There's like a gym full of girls waiting for you." He turned away with a sigh and I closed the book.

"Basketball, boarding and dogs." A fun combination. I turned away, sighing. I really had to take a shower.

"Hey, hurry up, dance ends at midnight!" I walked into the bathroom and started to undress. Just as I had finished a sound caught my attention and I wrapped a towel around my waist to go check it out. I saw Gregg standing in front of the window and I went to see what was so funny. "Look, someone smashed into the Patrol Tec-guy." I could clearly hear his attempt to not be laughing loudly.

"Sweet." It was indeed extremely funny, especially since the security-guard was yelling like hell. "Well, I have to take the shower now or we'll never get to the dance right?"

"Yeah, do that." Gregg was still watching the window.

Where did my boxers go? Well, I must have put them in the hamper because they weren't here now at least. I stood still in the shower, just relaxing and thinking. Julie Corky. Hot dogs and napping. Drama and debate. I smiled, hoping I would get to see her again. Well, she might have a boyfriend, I mean, why else would she have dressed up like that? God, she looked good.

"You done yet? Or do you need me to flush the toilet so that you'll get out?" Gregg was in the doorway. "Stop thinking about her and let's get going!" I sighed and stepped out. The way to hell was near.

My friends and I stood listening to the music. I was trying to hide from girls who wanted me dance with them and I just couldn't say no to anyone, which made it very difficult for me to be at these kind of things.

"Are you going to ask someone to dance?" Yes, if she would be there, I would totally have asked her to dance. "Come on, ask someone to dance." Gregg was getting seriously annoying, but I could understand him. What if I never saw Julie Corky ever again? I would never be able to love anyone if I could not have her.

"No, man, just leave me alone." Gregg sighed and looked away. I turned to the rest of our friends. "Do you guys remember a girl named Julie Corky?" They seemed to think for a while and two of them just shook their heads, while the blonde one, Jonathan, looked perplexed.

"Wasn't she on our grade school bus?" He didn't ask why I asked, which was the thing about him. He never asked why.

"Yes, I remember that was her." I should have realized that myself. Bad Steve, bad. "Gregg and I saw her boarding tonight in a red dress. She looked sweet." I thought he deserved some kind of explanation at least.

"Nice one." All three just nodded and smiled. They just didn't realize how much I thought about it. I changed the subject so that they wouldn't realize it either. Suddenly, Gregg turned towards me with a sigh after talking to a girl who looked very cute. Not like Julie, no, but definitively pleasing to look at.

"Dude, that girl, my dreamgirl, dance with her!" He walked past me and I smiled awkwardly.

"Sure." At least she was happy now. We danced for a bit and we didn't really talk or even try to make a connection. She was just out to be dancing with me and used my best friend. Bitch.

From the corner of my eye I saw something red and when I looked again, the red was gone. So she might have been here, but on the other, it might just have been someone else.

During the dance contest a small note fell from the pocket of the wild guy who danced with the preppy little blonde. I picked it up and unfolded it.

"What is it?" Gregg asked, still a bit sullen after the girl.

"Some sort of list." I read the contents. "Patrol Tec decal." My eyes widened at the last printed mission. "This one's for Julie: get Steve Phillips's boxer shorts. That's where my boxers went." Gregg just uhm-ed me and nodded. "Last, get crown." That didn't make any sense to me, but if I could help Julie with it, I totally would. Then it hit me, she must have been in my house, while I was undressing. Shit.

"DUDE! Look! It's the girl in the red dress!" Gregg gripped my shoulder and pointed and I looked. This was more than I had hoped for. There she was just some steps away from me, smiling and dancing with her friends. She looked even more magnificent now than she had when she was boarding, because then she had had that look of determination on her face. Now, she was just happy having the time of her life and I wanted to be there next to her, sharing her happiness and knowing what went on in that head of hers. Unfortunately enough, people moved in my way and when I finally had managed to almost reach out and touch her bare shoulder she disappeared in another direction and I was stuck. Maybe she was running away from me? But why would she do that if she was the reason they had put my boxers on a list of items to find?

I couldn't find her until I stood on the scene with my crown on my head. Then I realized that this had to be the crown they needed to win. The Queen went down to her date while I stepped up to the microphone.

"Julie? Julie Corky?" No reaction and then I heard a noise beside me and there, the angel stood. She looked insecure as if she didn't know what to do. "Wanna dance?" Wow, I could have pulled that off much better. But she still nodded and followed me out on the dance floor. That might have been the happiest moment of my life ever. We just danced until she started talking.

"I didn't even know you knew who I was." She smiled nervously and I just smiled back. I let go off her and took of my crown to put it on her head instead.

"You win." Her eyes were like deep holes and I could just not resist falling deeper into them. She put her head against my chest and breathed out, the air flowing out off her lungs tickling my skin even through the fabric of my shirt. Sometimes we let go and looked at each other, just to embrace each other a moment later, missing the contact and warmth. I was just happy. I didn't know what she felt, but she looked happy and I wanted it to stay that way.

After the dance we went out to the fountain, where she would be sitting, preferably on my lap, whispering sweet things in my ear. We held hands, something I had never dreamed of doing with anyone, but somehow, it felt right.

"How did you know?"

"Know?" I had forgotten everything I wanted to say to her and just wished for time to stop so we could be here forever.

"About me and you… And the crown." She looked a bit embarrassed.

"I saw you boarding earlier tonight and then I saw you out there dancing. It all fit." I smiled. "And the crown." I took out the note." And by the way, can I have my boxers back?" She laughed and it was the most beautiful sound in the world. "I like your laugh." We both looked at each other and leaned closer. I decided that this was the best day of my life. The best dance ever. And just as I was about to touch her lips, her cell-phone starts to ring. She drew back, blushing.

"I'm sorry, it might be-"

"Go ahead." I would let her do as she wished. If she never wanted to see me again, that would be okay, because it would be enough with me seeing her from a distance.

"Hello? Is mom home? If dad only knew where mom really was tonight-" Her eyes widened at the other person's words and she hung up, turning to me with a troubled expression on her adorable face.

"Who was it? Was it your mom?" Three other girls came running and it was the slim blonde who had talked. Julie looked at them and then back at me.

"My mom doesn't know we left the house and she's on her way home right now." I felt my heart sink. Leave? Now?

"What?" The blonde girl tugged on her arm. "She's on her way home? Let's go!"

"Unbelievable as it is, I have to go. I'm sorry." She turned and ran away. I stood almost frozen for five minutes before I started to follow them. I ran past Gregg who held his arm out to stop me.

"Hey, where's-"

"I don't have time." On a street not long from the school I saw a crown. It was slightly dented and still had a few strands of dark brown in it. Julie's crown. Had she accidentally dropped it? Had she done it on purpose? No, not on purpose, she had leaned into the kiss just like I had. She had looked truly sorry that she had to leave me. I would find her and give it back to her and get my kiss.

That was a promise to myself.

It wasn't that hard to figure out where she lived. I didn't want to knock on the door. It needed to be a surprise. I walked around the yard and saw a tree house which had more or less fallen down, but still looked steady enough with a side on the roof. It was no match climbing up there and pleasingly enough the window showed a girl's room. It must be hers. I put the crown on a nail and then I waited.

I didn't have to wait for long. She came in, wearing ordinary clothes, but looking magnificent even in those. She put something on the table and sighed. The shimmer of the crown caught her eye and she opened her window to come inside. Oh, how beautiful the day became when she smiled. As she reached out to grab the crown I revealed myself and took the crown.

"I think this is yours." I placed it on her head and leaned down to kiss her, this time with no interruptions. She kissed me back with just as much passion and I wondered what good deeds I had done to deserve her. I stopped the kiss for a little while, merely to whisper in her ear. "I love you." In return she smiled back, with those luscious lips and perfect dimples.

"I love you too." She said loud and clear. It filled me with such happiness that I thought that I might die. I kissed her again and again, whispers became words. Words of love, of protection, of possession and even words of promises.


End file.
